Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and devices for the electrolytic formation of a deposit on a chosen group of electrodes of a substrate.
The invention finds application, in particular, in the manufacture of sensors or other miniaturized sensing elements in which chips having a high number of electrodes must be made. For their adaptation to their specific function in the sensor or sensing element, these electrodes must be selectively coated with appropriate materials.
As an example, the invention applies to the production of miniaturized devices such as &lt;&lt;biochips&gt;&gt; which are chips comprising an electric circuit part fabricated on a substrate, and a biological part fabricated on the surface of the chip. In this example, chemical compounds that are compatible with the biological products must be selectively deposited on the electrodes. In this respect, reference may be made to document (3) cited at the end of this disclosure.
By electrolytic formation of a deposit is meant both conventional depositing of a metal such as copper or nickel for example, and the depositing of complex compounds obtained in particular from organic substances.